Drumline
by Valkyrie-chick
Summary: Tim and Abby are starting college and both are doing Marching Band. Abby is a flute/piccolo player and Tim is a percussionist. Love and friendship ensue. McGee/DiNozzo
1. Arrivals and Meeting Gibbs

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS… That right goes to David Belisario and no one else.**

**Also this story is my first NCIS fic and I hope you all enjoy it. Criticism is welcome but be nice please. I love reviews so don't hesitate to press the button at the end and leave me a nice one.**

Chapter 1- Arrival and Meeting Gibbs

Tim stood with Abby in front of the school wide-eyed. The two best friends had decided that they would stick together since both were going to the local college and had signed up for marching band. Abby was a wicked piccolo player and Tim was a percussionist. He was determined to prove his worth and hopefully get a position as a snare or if he was lucky, quints. He could only hope he wasn't mallet percussion or cymbals but he would settle for bass drum. He could only wait for camp the next day. Abby turned to him and said loudly, "We did it! We're going to be going to school together. I can't wait! I wonder who the director of the band is? I heard it was some red head woman with a temper to match her hair."

"That would be the colorguard coach Miss Shepard."

The two best friends turned around to see I tall lanky kid with glasses. Before either could ask who he was the boy said, "I'm Jimmy Palmer. I'm a sophomore in the band. You must be freshmen. What's your names?"

Abby smiled and replied, "My name is Abby Scuito. I play flute and piccolo. This here is Tim McGee. He's a percussionist."

Jimmy smiled and said, "Doctor Mallard will be welcome to have a person willing to play piccolo. He usually has to assign it since no one ever wants the job. Tim is it? You'll be with Mr. Gibbs. He's tough as nails but an amazing drum instructor. Just stay on his good side and-"

"Palmer, you helping the brand new freshies?"

As Abby and Tim turned to see a kid a little older than Jimmy approach. Jimmy chuckled and responded, "Just informing them about the directors. Guys, this is Tony DiNozzo and Drumline section leader as well as the biggest flirt around. What are you doing here so early Tony? I'd expected you to still be helping Kate out with getting the field ready for tonight's get together."

"Kate yelled at me to get going cause I was messing around too much. Quoting the drama queen, 'Tony, I don't care if I have to set the field up myself but I can't stand your immature actions. I don't care if Gibbs said you were to help me. You are causing me more trouble than it's worth.' She's been taking a lesson from Gibbs or something cause she's got his bad temper and his ability to sneak behind people when- Why are you staring Palmer?"

All of a sudden Tony was slapped in the head by a middle aged man with grey hair. Abby and Tim chuckled as the older student stammered, "Hey Boss, didn't think you'd be here this early. I can explain why I'm not with Kate. I-"

The man gave Tony a glare before turning to the freshmen and saying, "I'm Leroy Jethro Gibbs but I go by Gibbs or Boss. I'm over the Drumline. What's your names?"

Abby smiled big and replied, "I'm Abby Scuito! I play piccolo and flute. I prefer piccolo though."

Gibbs turned to Tim who replied, "I'm Timothy McGee but I go by Tim. I'm a percussionist."

Gibbs gave Tim a look over while he commented, "Stocky but has some lean build here and there. Tall but not too tall. Firm stance but leans into the ground too much. McGee, what drumline positions have you had in the past few years?"

Tim got a serious look on his face as he stated, "Bass Drum freshmen year. Snare sophomore and junior year. Quints senior year as well has Drumline section leader both senior and junior years."

Gibbs looked impressed as he said, "I expect great things from you for these next four years. Report to the field at 1100 hours. That goes for all of you. I'd rather not have a discussion with Director Vance about tardiness."

With that Gibbs walked off and left the band geeks behind. Once he was out of earshot Palmer commented, "I don't know what you guys did but I've never seen Gibbs that impressed with anyone in awhile. Not since Tony-"

Tony smacked Palmer on the back of the head before he could finish his sentence and told the two freshmen, "Ignore Palmer. Just be at the field at 1100. Gibbs won't be happy if you're late even though you are just freshmen."

With that Tony grabbed Palmer and headed off leaving the two friends confused and intrigued.

**Author's Note: I hope that turned out good for a first chapter. I'm pretty pleased with it myself. This story comes from my personal experiences as a Marching Band Geek. I am a proud former member of the Liberty Blue Jay Pride Marching Band. I'm still in band even though marching season has ended for me. I will have a lot of band lingo in here and some marching lingo so if you aren't a current or former band geek and don't understand just ask me. I'm more than happy to explain. Well… I'm off and please leave a review since it's so easy to press the button below! ~Valkyrie-Chick~**


	2. Meeting the Directors

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS but after this chapter I will have some of my own characters added to the story and I do own them.**

Chapter 2- Meeting the Directors

Abby and Tim arrived at the field ten minutes early. They noticed four adults conversing around an old pickup truck on the sidelines. One of them was a red headed woman who was laughing happily. To her right was a black guy who looked really stern. Sitting on the truck bed was Gibbs and an older gentleman with glasses. The older guy was telling a story while Gibbs was sipping from a tall coffee mug. They seemed to be the directors of the band.

The two friends turned to look at the people on the field. They saw both Tony and Jimmy with two girls. Both had dark hair but one of them had darker skin and looked middle eastern. She was carrying a flag so it was safe to assume she was in colorguard. As they were looking Tony noticed them and called out, "Hey freshies! Come over and join us!"

Both Tim and Abby exchanged curious glances before walking over to the four older band members. It was Tony who introduced them saying, "Kate and Ziva, these are some of our new freshies that Palmer here and me met earlier. This little gothic girl is Abby and she is a piccolo player."

Tony pointed towards Abby who waved nervously. Then he turned to Tim. For some reason Tim got the feeling that Tony was presenting him as his boyfriend or something because he was more enthusiastic as he said, "This here is my new Probie. His name is Tim and he's got the Gibbs approval already. The Boss even smiled at him. He's just a freshmen but I think we got our new snare player with him."

The first girl nodded at both of them and said, "My name's Kate Todd. I'm your guy's Drum Major and I'm here to both make sure you make it through the season and to make sure Tony here doesn't annoy you."

Abby smiled and said, 'Tony here has been no problem. I'll be sure to let you know if he gets out of hand."

Kate laughed and said, 'Abby, I think we're going to be good friends."

Tim noticed the other girl wasn't talking much though she had a slight smile and was watching them with her dark brown eyes. He asked her name and she replied, "My name's Ziva."

Tony chuckled and said, "Probie, Ziva is a foreign exchange student here. Her dad works with the Israeli government. Though she is an excellent colorguard member and she's amazing when it comes to piano and clarinet."

Ziva started to reply when all of a sudden a man's voice yelled, "Band, ten hut!"

Everyone on the field including the freshmen stood up straight in attention. Satisfied at the reaction the man yelled, "Parade Rest!"

Everyone relaxed and the man stood forward. It was the stern man from before. He held a mike and said to the gathered band members, "Attention marchers, my name is Director Vance and I want to explain my rules for the band. Each of us directors have a few rules each that we want followed. We'll each give you three rules and we expect them to be followed or else. For you returning students this is a reminder but for you incoming freshmen this is important for you to pay attention to. My rules are easy to follow. Rule # 1 is that no one is to be late or they do two laps around the field. Rule # 2 is that you obey the band directors all the time with no exceptions. What we say is law. Rule # 3 is no alcohol is to be consumed the night before game days. I don't want hung-over band members marching in front of crowds. I now give the time to our Woodwind and Saxophone director, Dr. Mallard."

Dr. Mallard turned out to be the older gentleman from earlier. He smiled at the band members in front of him before saying, "My name is Dr. Mallard but you may call me Ducky. My rules are a little more lax then my colleagues. My first rule is pranks between sections are allowed if they are in fun and don't get out of hand and nothing illegal. My second rule is that marchers are allowed to suggest show ideas. I don't want to discourage creativity and I think your input helps us oldsters keep up with the times. My final rule is to have fun. Band is something to enjoy not something to dread. We have are goofing off and our band fun days. We try to keep it interesting. My mother used to say that music is-"

Ducky didn't get to finish his story when the only female director grabbed the mike from his hand and said, "I'm sorry Ducky but we are on a schedule so we'll have to wait for later to here the story of your mother."

All the older band members chuckled as Ducky sighed and walked back to the truck where Vance and Gibbs were grinning at each other while the freshmen looked on confused. Palmer whispered to Tim and Abby, "Ducky tends to go on and on with his stories and they are only good with putting people to sleep."

Both Tim and Abby smiled at that but turned back to the sideline when the woman started talking, "Well I'm Director Shepard and I coach colorguard. My rules are also important to follow. My first rule is that no flip flops are to be worn while marching. If you wear them to practice you have to march barefoot. No exceptions. Rule two is my only lax rule. The rule is that on steaming hot days the guys may take their shirts off if they so wish and girls may wear shorter shorts and tank tops other wise you guys have to have shirts on and girl's shorts must be at least a finger length below the knees at least. My third and final rule is that if you have a problem with your section you must report to your section leader first and they will decide if we are necessary to solve the issue. This lessens the complaints we hear and allows your section leader to be more of a leader to you guys. Well I'm done so I guess it must be Gibbs turn."

The red head handed the mike to the silver haired director and he said gruffly, "My name is Director Gibbs and I go by either Gibbs or if you're in Drumline it's Boss. I'm the Drumline instructor and here are my three rules. Rule one is that no one talks to me before I've had my coffee as I'm not responsible for what will happen to you if you do. Rule two is never apologize as it's a sign of weakness. My final rule is that if you choose to date within the band I don't want your relationship issues to distract the band or inhibit the band's performance and practice. That's it! Now I want everyone to organize in sections by these groups: Flutes/piccolos over by the 20 yard line to my left. Clarinets on the fifty yard line by the front sideline. Saxes by the left field goal. Colorguard next to the right field goal. Drumline on the fifty yard line by the back sideline. Trumpets on the 20 yard line to my right. Mellophones on the 30 yard line to my left on the back sideline. Low Brass on the 40 yard line towards the back sideline to my left. The two Drum Majors meet at the truck. Dismissed!"

At that they all scattered to their appropriate places. Tony and Tim were the last to walk off. Tony told Tim as they walked over to their assigned place, "You'll enjoy the rest of the Drumline and Gibbs is awesome. Today is just marching fundamentals so you don't have anything to worry about. I'm sure you'll do fine."

With that Tony ruffled Tim's hair and led him to the rest of the drummers. Tim couldn't help but blush slightly at the contact and wondered if he was starting to get a crush on the happy go lucky section leader. He just pushed the thoughts away and got ready for meeting his section.

**Author's Note: I know this chapter was somewhat shorter but the next one should be a little longer. I wanted to include some of Gibbs rules if I could but I could only use so many or he would have gone on in this long monologue which isn't Gibbs-like at all. I hope I stayed in character. The next chapter will have more Tim and less Abby. This story as I said before is based on a lot of band experiences I've had and some marching jokes will ensue. I will also love to mention that I will be using a lot of marching terms in this upcoming chapter. I will be saying things like '8/4 steps', '6/4' steps, '12/4' steps and '5/4' steps. I will warn you that these are marching terms… not an idiot trying to teach fractions. I will also give the first person who can explain these 4 terms correctly will get to be put in the story as a band member in the section of their choice. Please stop by and push the little button to review before you go. I look forward to reviews so much. They make my day. I have to go or this will turn into a rant but let me know what you think. **

** ~Valkyrie-Chick~**


	3. Drummers

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS. David Belisario does as well as JAG.**

Chapter 3- Drummers

Tim and Tony were the last Drumline kids to arrive at their designated spot on the field. Tim scanned the kids in front of them. There were at least twenty kids in front of them. All but seven were guys. The girls were determined looking reminding Tim of his first Drumline section leader Taylor. She had been the "Mama Bird" of the group but was a serious drummer. She'd taught him a lot that year and it had helped him become a respected and great section leader himself for the next two years.

Tim looked at Tony who was standing next to him. He was scanning the drummers before him. He smiled and said happily, "Looks like I got a good group of new drummers this year with some returning members. I'd like to introduce myself. My name's Anthony DiNozzo Jr. but you can all call me Tony. Besides being your section leader I'm head Snare. I'm a little lax about rules but if Gibbs says to do anything you need to do it no matter what. He's a former marine and he knows what it means to be tough. He won't be a drill sergeant but he won't be no easy coach either. When it comes to Drumline he's law. Now if either me or Gibbs isn't around we have three continuing band members who will be in charge. I will let them introduce themselves."

A girl with brown hair stepped forward. She was tall and fierce looking. She smiled slightly as she said, "My name's Jeanne Benoit. I'm in charge of the Quints. I'm a little more strict than Tony but I get the job done with a little bit of fun mixed in. I'm here if you need help with just about anything."

Tim noticed as she spoke she kept glancing at Tony with some unspoken regret and anger. Before he could read much into it a tall boy said, "The name is Chris Pacci but just call me Pacci. I'm the Bass Drum section leader. I'm a guy you can go to when you need help and advice except relationship advice. I suck at it. Marching advice or friendship advice is something entirely different. As a senior this is my last year with you guys as a marcher. I hope you guys do me proud this year."

The final person to step forward was a short Asian girl She looked a little out of her comfort zone but still held a somewhat commanding tone as she spoke saying, "My name's Michelle Lee but I go by Lee. I'm the Pit section leader and like my fellow leaders I am a person to come talk to when you need help and or advice. I'm also a senior and I'm hoping you guys have a fun season and that you don't get annoyed with Tony. If he becomes a problem tell the Boss or Kate. They are the only ones capable of shutting him up."

Tony gave Lee an annoyed glare before stating, "We as section leaders have been assigned to use the next hour assessing your marching skills even if you are in the Pit. The rest of the week will be working out any kinks before we have a test to see where you are going to be in Drumline. I want you to line up in lines of five and we are going to mark time for four counts and then see how you guys march five yards in 8/5 time. Now I'm going to be counting the steps and I expect you to do the same. I want us to be the loudest section here. Now line up!"

Tim and the other drummers lined up as ordered. They heard Jeanne shout, "Ten-Hut!"

They all stood straight up and looked forward. Tony smiled at their postures. He gave an approving look before he nodded at Pacci who shouted, "Execute Hut and 1,2,3,4!"

At the and of count four they stepped off. Tony as promised was shouting the counts and so were they. They all reached the yard line perfectly and Tony smiled before commenting, "I think we've got the best drumline this school has seen in awhile. One more hour and you guys can leave. I want to do this a few more times and maybe some backwards marching after that."

They all groaned but all Tony could do was smile. They were good and he knew they would be the best year yet.

**Author's Note: I know this chapter was a little late but I had my brother's graduation from college today and I graduate high school on the 21****st**** and only have six days left of school. I've been busy writing an essay which sucks. I hope you guys liked my use of former characters. I actually hate Jeanne as well as Kate but NCIS has very little main characters as is that it's hard enough to write this story without some recurring characters as well. I hope you all liked this chapter and will please review by clicking the button below. I must go. Bye! ~Valkyrie-chick**


	4. Dorm Room Poker Night part 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS... if I did then Tony and Ziva would have declared their love for each other by now.**

Chapter 4- Dorm Room Poker Night part 1

An hour passed and it was time to go. Before Tim could leave to meet up with Abby Tony stopped him and asked, "Are you doing anything tonight?"

"Just hanging out with Abby since we're staying together. Why?"

"Well, we're having a poker night in the dorm tonight. I was wondering if you'd be game. You don't have too if your girlfriend is expecting you or something."

Tim couldn't help but laugh at Tony's comment. He finally stopped and said, "Abby isn't my girlfriend. She's my ex-girlfriend yes but we're just friends now. I did promise to hang out with her but if it's ok for her to come too then I'll totally join in."

Tim tried not to laugh at Tony's somewhat relieved expression as he said, "I'm in a co-ed dorm so no problem if she's in the building. Our dorm mom is a teacher here and she's really cool. She acts like an unofficial mom to all of us."

Tim smiled and said, "Just let me get Abby and we can head off."

Tony watched as the freshman went to get his friend. He couldn't help but wondering about how cute Tim was. He knew that Gibbs would frown on it if they did end up together so he tried to push the thoughts of a relationship out of his head. Thoughts like that would earn him more than a headslap. He just sighed and waited on the two friends.

*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*NCIS*

Tim and Abby walked behind Tony as he led the way to his particular dorm. As they walked in they saw Tony be hugged hard by a red headed woman. She looked young but the ring on her hand said that she was older than she appeared. The woman turned to see them and asked Tony, "DiNozzo, who are these kids?"

"Well Mrs. Gibbs, they are new marchers. I asked if they wanted to join the annual dorm poker night if that's ok with you."

Both freshmen had exchanged a curious look at the mention of the ladies' name. Could she be related to the drumline coach Gibbs? Mrs. Gibbs looked at their expressions and said, "Before you ask I am related to the Boss. He's my husband of ten years and the father of our daughter Kelly. I'm Shannon. I'm so glad Tony is welcoming you guys into the band. My husband runs a tight ship. I hope you guys enjoy being in the band. Well I have to go check some things but I'll be back at 1100 as my husband says for curfew checks."

With that Shannon left them standing there in the hallway. Tony smiled and said, "Shannon is cool. She teaches chemistry here and a lot more bubbly than her husband but she has a temper to match her hair. Well now that she's met you she'll take you under her wing as well. Anyways, Pacci is waiting for us in the dorm "game" room."

Tony led them down the hallway till they reached an open doorway to a large room with a big table with chairs, a couch, a fridge, a TV, and some bean bag chairs beside a bookshelf filled with random books. At the table sat five people. Tim recognized Pacci as well as Palmer but the other three were a mystery. Tony introduced them, "Tim, Abby these guys are the poker group. You both know Palmer but Abby the guy on the left is Pacci, my roommate. The others in order of their seats are Trent Kort section leader of the low brass. To his right is Henry Sacks the section leader of the trumpets. The final person is-"

Before Tony could finish the final person at the table –a black girl with big curly hair- said, "Tony, I can introduce myself. My name's Cynthia Sanders and I'm the clarinet section leader. Pacci said we'd have some guests joining us. Kate's coming to."

Pacci chuckled at that saying, "She's too bust screwing Ari to care about our traditional poker night. They're probably up in his room at this very moment."

Tony shook his head as he explained, "Ari is Ziva's older brother and Kate's younger boyfriend. He plays alto sax and is a major pain in the ass."

The others rolled their eyes and Pacci said, "We going to start this game now or wait for Kate to get her butt here?"

Tony smiled and said, "We don't have to wait. Tim here is playing with us."

Pacci smiled and asked, "You know how to play poker freshie?"

Tim tried to avoid the look Tony gave him as he said, "Yeah, I'm pretty good too."

**Author's Note: I hope this worked. The next chapter will have Ari in it and a little into the poker night history. I decided to answer NCISAddict98's request of scenes not of practice or games. I have put some dorm life in and hope it worked. My updating won't be regular. I have three stories active at the moment including this one. I'll try to keep an update within a week and a half at most but no guarantees. Well I must go but before you go a review would be appreciated. ~Valkyrie-chick**


	5. dorm Room Poker Night part 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS…If I did then I wouldn't be writing fanfiction.**

Chapter 5- Dorm Room Poker Night part 2

They all sat down and Pacci dealt the cards out for five card poker. Tim looked at his cards he had three queens, an ace and a king. He kept his face solemn as they all glanced around at each other. Tony had his now trademarked smirk on his face as Pacci and he paid into the game. Tim and the rest of them checked. It wasn't until Pacci's turn came that the betting started with twenty-five cents. They had set a five dollar limit ahead of time and it was starting low.

One by one they all threw their chips in. The game wore on for another five minutes with Ron, Cynthia and Pacci dropping out leaving Tony, Tim and Trent to play it out. Tony finally dropped out of the game saying, "I'd play some more but I prefer to keep a hold on my money."

Kort looked at Tim and said, "Okay kid, it's just you and me now. You can bow out gracefully like DiNozzo here or be stupid and continue. What's it going to be kid?

Tim smiled and said, "I think I'll continue little longer thanks."

The older students looked at Tim with shock. Kort just looked at him intensely and said, "I think you're bluffing. I call then. Show the cards!"

Tim watched as Kort laid down a two of a kind. Tim smirked and calmly laid down his three of a kind and ace. Kort gave Tim a dirty look as Tim said smugly, "Read'em and weep!"

Pacci chuckled and said, "You know kid, I think you got guts, enough of them to live to Gibbs expectations. Not many can hold their own against Trent's intimidations. Tony told me of his approval. I didn't believe it till now. You'll be perfect in our drumline."

Tony nodded but before he could say anything a tall boy walked into the room. He had dark hair and looked like Ziva but his skin was a tad lighter. Tim knew this had to be Ari. Ari asked, "Tony, is Shannon gone for the night? Kate's staying over and I didn't want Shannon having a cow."

Tony smiled and said, "Ari, Shannon maybe gone for the night but your wall adjoins mine and Pacci's. I don't want to be kept up all night with your noises. If I ever hear Kate's moaning I'm letting Shannon know. Keep the drama queen quiet!"

"Who you calling a drama queen Tony?"

The group looked over and saw Kate standing in the doorway. She had sweatpants and a tank top on. Her messy hair was in a ponytail. She looked like she was ready to go to bed. Tony started to make an excuse but before he could Kate walked over and smacked him on the head. She gave Tony a look of smugness as Tony glared at her. Pacci to try to calm the situation answered Ari's question saying, "Shannon's gone! She went home awhile ago. Oh and Kate don't hit me for saying this but I agree with Tony. I'm tired of hearing you guys go at it like rabbits."

Kate just shook her head and said, "You tell Shannon about us and I'll tell Gibbs about Tony and Jeanne."

Both Tim and Abby who had been sitting and watching the game exchanged confused looks. Kate grabbed Ari and stormed out of the room. The older students exchanged nervous glances before Kort shook his head and said, "DiNozzo, you're so screwed. I told you to tell Gibbs when it happened but no you didn't listen. I told-"

Tony turned to Kort and said, "Shut up you big mouth! Only you and Pacci know what happened. If Kate and Jeanne weren't such good friends and roommates she wouldn't know about it. It's over with. I'll deal with the consequences."

He turned to the still confused Tim and Abby and said, "I suppose I need to get you guys home. You don't live to far from campus?"

The two freshmen nodded in affirmation. Tony led them out but before they left he told Pacci to let Shannon know he'd taken them home and would be back in a little bit. Pacci nodded in agreement. Once that was done they were of.

**Author's Note: I'm sorry this ended so short but I wanted to post something for you guys since it's been awhile. I hope it was liked anyway. I got to help babysit at the moment so I must go. Please leave reviews behind…they are much loved.**

**~Valkyrie-chick**


End file.
